


Body Positivity 101 <3

by doodeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Image, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Yuuri has a soft spot for katsudon - and Victor too...!Inspired by this post: http://loveandanime.tumblr.com/post/153926518791/hells-finest-gentleman-finishphobic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mattemaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattemaiden/gifts).



_bonus:_


End file.
